


Rewatch: Merlin Season 3

by Loptmeer



Series: Rewatch: Merlin Series [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Archived From Magic In Camelot Blog, Archived From Tumblr, Essay, Meta, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, cross-posted from tumblr, information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptmeer/pseuds/Loptmeer
Summary: A series of rewatches going through season 3 of BBC's Merlin. My commentary on certain aspects of the show, moments, analyses of characters. Includes screenshots as well.Originally under the name Magic in Camelot, these posts have all been migrated from Tumblr, for archival purposes. Anyone may feel free to read through, comment, or even take some of these screenshots if you'd like!Additional: I've finally caught up on my back ups so any episodes after S3E2, are posted on a weekly basis (most times), on the weekend.This work is Part 3 of 5; each chapter is a different episode with some rare two parters and extra analyses.





	1. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! It’s been a while, but I’m finally back to posting these again! A bit late tho! Haha. I don’t have much to add other than, I look forward to this season, it’s started of great so far! And I can’t wait for Gwaine! :’’’’’D I love him. Mergwaine is my fav, so it’s been a long time.

1. There’s a notable shift in the show’s atmosphere. Even the cinematography feels different, more grounded in melancholy, but we’re still far from season 4 and 5, I expect this season will be a nice in between from the episodic jolliness of the first two seasons to the dark future that awaits our heroes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


2. We also learn a couple of things through this intro scene,

Merlin has become more efficient in using his magic, like so efficient that he uses it in front of literally everybody. He’s almost killed two times and slays his enemies swiftly, we’re also beginning to see Merlin protecting Arthur more aggressively.

I’d ask where all this was coming from? Probably from most of the events that took place in Season 2’s finale. One of these events, Merlin watching his father be slain by a warrior, even more so then the rest. Merlin has lost the confidence that his loved ones can protect themselves.

  


Another little detail we learn? Arthur has gained more confidence that Merlin can take care of himself. Arthur doesn’t move to protect Merlin, Merlin defends himself more than once. And then when Arthur sees Merlin “hiding” he tops it off with an insult, whether he means the insult is up for debate but either way, he’s unconcerned.

At this stage, Arthur is likely losing the attentiveness he used to have for battle. And why not, Merlin is taking care of his enemies on the side.

3. Morgana’s return. It’s been over a year, Gaius says. And look at her. She’s obviously playing the role of a prisoner but I wonder what Arthur’s thoughts are on her appearance and what she may have went through.

  


4. To recap from last episode, Merlin is convinced that Morgana took a consensual part in taking Camelot down. He is convinced that she has turned “evil” or at least against them. And because of this, he is sure that she will betray him to the king. Interestingly, neither Merlin or Gaius bring up Morgana’s turn to the dark side (lmao).

5. Morgana on the other hand, does bring up what she did. Which is in particular interest to me, because she did not seem to be aware of what was going on when Morgause cursed her and Camelot. I mean, she probably figured it out, but she’s hardly the #1 criminal. That title falls down to Morgause. And Merlin would only be aware of that last betrayal against Camelot, not all the other instances. Yet this conversation assumes that both parties are aware.

6. Merlin also, expertly dodges Morgana’s declarations of “seeing the evil in this world” and “what Uther fights against” because he doesn’t believe in that shit himself. But in the end, Merlin all too easily believes what Morgana spouts at him. Easy for Merlin, who has lied all his life and continues to do so at any chance.    

  
  


7. Do I gotta say it? I probably do, lmao, I really don’t care for Uther’s crying, I find his and Morgana’s exchange so creepy actually. X’D Like, why you wiping his tears like that? Ew. And probably the most prominent element is that I don’t really care for Uther’s feelings. He destroys everyone’s happiness, he deserves death for all the suffering he has caused. But Morgana’s sickly sweet attitude is so nauseating, cause I know Uther will fall for it every time.

8. That all said, I was making the same face as Morgana is, in this pic. xP What can I say?

  
  
  


9. Oh, oooooh, I love evil Morgana. I forgot how much confidence she gets with it, it’s nice.

10. I’ve officially decided that Im not going to talk about how dumb the guards are. It’s just unproductive at this point.

  


11. I’ve somewhat begun to rethink the theory that Morgana was enchanted by Morgause. Morgana’s turn against Camelot isn’t all that insane if we think about it. I mean she’s clearly not all there in the head, but Morgana was showing signs of extreme hostility long before the beginning of this season. It came is small spurts, but it was there all the same. It was just mostly directed to Uther. With Merlin’s betrayal and Arthur’s hostility at the end of her time in Camelot, I’m sure it was easier for Morgause to manipulate her into full on hatred for all of Camelot. Hell, even Gwen was paying less attention to Morgana by season 2, but Morgana also interacted less with Gwen for her own reasons. When it comes down to it, this show is about four children that are constantly being manipulated by their elders. A manipulation that infests their adult lives later on.

12. He deserved it. Trust me.

  


13. “You mean more to me then you’ll ever know” Uther says to Morgana, lmao, because he was never planning to tell her that she was his daughter.

  
  


14. Anthony Head’s acting was magnificent as Uther was haunted by Ygraine’s ghost. Absolutely wonderful.

15. I don’t know how anyone can hate Morgana’s smirks, they may happen about a billion times but they’re the best. A great laugh for sure, haha.

16. Well, hello there, Lucifer, you look mighty good in that long hair. And oooooo, his voice. Omg.

17. Ablion rumors fly by like tweets, wth? How can Cenred have heard about Uther’s madness so quick? o.o

18. Morgause defends Morgana when Cenred said “traitors blow like the wind”, she says that she’s certain that Morgana won’t. This is interesting because it kind of gives the implication that Morgana is enchanted. In reality, I’m sure that she just said so, because Morgana is her sister, maybe she’s even proven herself in more extreme ways. But an argument can be said for both.

  


19. I wonder who this boy was? He must have been quite significant for Uther to remember him. Maybe he was one of the first children to be slain by Uther? Perhaps even before Uther completely lost his mind to madness.

20. Also, I would give anything, if Uther could have been like this for a season. It would just create such an interesting element. So many missed opportunities.

21. LMAO.  _Smirk_

22. I really wish this was Uther’s conscious playing tricks on him. Way more interesting than being magic, again. And a reasonable route to go after he cracks down on magic in season 2, though I know we don’t really see much of that either.

23. Gaius, you dumb bitch, maybe just tell Arthur about the traitor in Camelot and the guard still being alive. Like, you’re so fucking stupid. Hell, place a goddamn guard on the patient. Who just leaves there patient, an attempted murder victim alone??? Uuuuuuuugh.

—- Merlin following Morgana sequence—–

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


24. “Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlin” Yes, Morgana, you kind of are that stupid. The one time you noticed him following you and you think you’re a genius.

25. “He lifted his kingdom from it’s knees” Arthur says about Uther, I’m sure that this was just something Uther told Arthur his whole life. And it’s kinda crazy how Arthur never really got to confront Uther about his shitty job of ruling, nor does Arthur ever truly think this of Uther. Shame, shame, shame.

26. “So now you’ve taken to whispering behind my back, what kind of treason is this?” Arthur says to Gaius, just a glimpse of how easily Arthur could have become Uther. Uther isn’t the only one prone to seeing treason where there are friends. And he significantly fucked up his children because of he beliefs.

  
  


27. Oooooo, can you imagine if Morgana succeeded in killing Uther or placing him into a catatonic coma, but Cenred didn’t invade. She’d have the opportunity to be her evil self but like to Arthur instead of Uther. And that would create so much tension for Arthur as a new king and everyone who is against Morgana ie Merlin and Gaius, maybe Gwen. Teeeensiooooon

  
  


28. Yay! Kilgharrah to the rescue.

29. He looks so cute here.

  
  
  


30. The music playing at this point is dope, by the way!


	2. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit short guys, mostly because I found myself fascinated all the way through. I love fight scenes, I didn’t know I loved them until they showed it for like half of the episode. So exciting! Also, I was gushing at all of Merlin and Morgana’s interactions, oof, the way those two stare at each other with pure hatred is beautiful.
> 
> And like, apparently I find animosity sexy, who knew? Hell, even when Gaius was making these bitter smirks, I was like, fuck yeah! lmao, I guess I love villains. Explains my infatuation with Morgause, whom, by the way, will be getting another post with tons of pictures. She’s gorgeous. 
> 
> P.S: I may or may be placing the time frame posts on a hiatus? Maybe indefinite, I don’t know. I was originally posting them to figure out the passage of time in each episode, and honestly, it usually ranges around 5 days, so it gets a bit grating writing all of that for a known result. 
> 
> However, If I find a different kind of template to write those in, I may continue. Or come back to them, eventually. 
> 
> But enough of that! Here are some notes and screenshots! :)

  
  
  
  
  


1. Lmao, okay, Im sorry, I know I said I wouldn’t talk about the guards anymore, but this is an all time low. They just left a sick Uther to fend for himself, to check out a possible fire. Like there was four of them, at least one could have stayed. 

  
  
  
  


2. Wow, suitably creepy. Morgana as she destroys the mandrake root and hurts Uther. They also make these terrifying screams. Truly lovely. #needmoreghostepisodesPLZ

  


3. It’s official, at this point in the story, both Morgana and Merlin are pretty much brainwashed by their respective allies. What’s interesting is, they both condemned each other with similar actions. Morgana began to hate Merlin for his attempted murder of her through poison and so she led him to a poisonous death in the woods. And Merlin, through this attempted murder, no longer holds any care for Morgana. (It’s funny how he kind of expected her to understand his attempted murder of her tho, lmao, boy you dumb sometimes)

4. And of course, Kilgharrah just goes with Merlin’s new beliefs, he’s hated Morgana forever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


5. This cute little child actually had the audacity to ask Kilgharrah for a ride, omg. Also, oof, forget about Camelot guards, the whole kingdom is blind to a giant flying dragon.

6. The fact that, Merlin forgave this piece of shit so quick, is also alarming. No one freaking apologizes to Merlin. He just takes shit and assumes he was wrong. Unbearably aggravating. He deserved so much better than literally everyone living in Camelot.

  


7. Okay, a complete out there thought, but Ygraine is shown to Uther completely wet in his visions, along with children that are also completely wet, this obviously signifies drowning… so is there a freaking chance that Uther may have like physically killed his wife? But his madness clouded that for years, blaming magic because he’d made a deal with Nimueh. Or perhaps he could have viewed his sudden madness at killing Ygraine, as the magical force that ruined his life and therefore deserved to be extinguished? (I know, super out there, possible au maybe?? :O I have no idea, my mind is so fucked now. :’O)

8. First of all, Im loving Morgana act her part as she pretends to love Uther, she’s not so obvious like some people…

  
  
  
  


9. I mean, just look at his fucking face. He’s so smug. Lmao, Gaius has no chill, he for real can be his own villain, like shit, man.

  
  
  
  


10. Im genuinely surprised that Morgana didn’t just stab Merlin like she did with that one guard. I blame this on the writers tho. I don’t believe Morgana has any love left for these people.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


11. For the first two seasons, we’ve watched a Merlin, who for all intents and purposes was a “bumbling idiot” as Arthur would call him. And then from time to time he would have wise words for the prince, but all these prior words felt as if they were spoken by a child. Or someone who wanted to believe in Arthur’s destiny so constantly spoke of it to cheer himself up. It’s in this scene, where Merlin becomes absolutely confident with his beliefs. We already saw his confidence boost in the first episode, through his actions, but here, we see it through his words.

**Excerpt:**

> **ARTHUR** : It’s not like you to get nervous, is it, Merlin?
> 
> **MERLIN:**  I’m not nervous.
> 
> **ARTHUR:**  No?
> 
> **MERLIN:** Because I trust in your destiny.
> 
> **ARTHUR:**  Have you been on the cider?
> 
> **MERLIN:**  It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. Your victory today will be remembered…by every age…‘til the end of time. Just trust in yourself.

I wish I had a video for you guys, it’s about the sexiest thing Merlin has said so far. OOF.

  


12. Ooooo, omgomg, even the way Merlin says “Forbærnen”. omg, aaaaaaaaah

13. The Crypt! Much brighter than the last we saw it with Nimueh

  
  
  
  
  


14. It’s so lovely how the especially magically gifted can feel strong powers of magic. Adds a bit of an animalistic side, I feel.

  


15. But also, really?? The undead army angle, again?? You aint got that many tricks, Morgause.

  
  
  
  
  


16. I will not.. I repeat. I will not laugh at these delicate little skeleton hands punching their way through stone slabs.

  


17. Im not laughing.

  
  


18. I swear.

  
  
  
  
  


19. Whoa, LOOK. AT. THIS. STARE. OFF. :O

  


20. 

> **MERLIN:**  No. All I feel for her is…sad. She’s become so bitter, so full of hate.
> 
> **GAIUS:**  Don’t let that happen to you, Merlin.
> 
> **MERLIN:**  Nothing could ever make me that angry.

And then he did become that bitter and full of hate. Hell, we can kind of see it now from the way he looks at Morgana. It’s quite chilling


	3. Goblin's Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! So I've decided to reformat the way these chapters are created. I hope that doesn't mess with everyone too much! My original idea, the numbered format, was mainly created to go alongside screenshots, but I don't see screenshots configuring into AO3's format well. It kind of makes the entire post significantly longer and the time required to link every individual photo is exasperatingly time consuming. 
> 
> Quite frankly, I was losing the will to keep posting because of it, haha. 
> 
> It was easy on tumblr, but after all that went down over there, and the fact that most of my rewatches were flagged. (luckily I saved all of them... I think) I lost all trust in their ability. I know many a people who were not able to salvage their perfectly innocent content. Which is a big f**k you to the user base, so yuck. 
> 
> Good news is, I feel a thrill once again! 
> 
> I originally started posting my rewatches to get better at writing and to remember the show more accurately, so I'm hoping to do both now. :) 
> 
> I'll be tackling information, I find intriguing and new. And I'll be proposing questions, as well, that you can feel free to answer also. Most of these questions are unanswered by the show, so I'm hoping to insight some wonderful meta or headcanons in you guys as well. Feel free to share and comment! 
> 
> And if I get back to you with a long essay, it's only because I've been thinking about Merlin 24/7 for the past four years and I love talking to people about it. lmao. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! I expect to be here for a long time. <3 <3 <3

###  Part 1 

###   

The foremost detail to note in _**Merlin: Goblin's Gold**_ is the library of Camelot's castle. It's enormous! And I mean _absurdly_. This was clearly a new decision on BBC Merlin's part because in the previous scenes and seasons, it looked nearly identical to Uther's **dining area** , the **counsel chambers** , and the **throne room**. _Assuming_ those were all different locations and Uther was not reusing the same chambers.

So yay for more funding!

Not saying it's Library of Alexandria level, but for a library in the 6th century C.E.? Pretty extraordinary.

***Questions and notes:**

  * Was this library special? Would foreign noblemen and ladies arrive and bargain for it's information? Or was this library kept a secret?

  * What kinds of books does this Library hold? Religious? Scientific? Archival? Surely not any of stories and fiction.

  * Are nobles granted access into this library? Likely assumption is yes, but Geoffrey and Merlin are the only two to set foot in the whole place. And only Merlin because he's Gaius' ward and assistant. Gaius clearly has access into the library. And of course Geoffrey, the archiver, and royalty. It could be a case of all the nobles having access but having no interest.

  * Geoffrey of Monmouth is the library's keeper, he oversees all of it alone, from what can be exhibited from the show.

  * I expect there were at least guards around the library, probably sleeping. _Snort_

  * The library itself, houses books and scrolls, and what appear to be trinkets and items.




*questions and notes remarking on the library for Uther and the non-magical. Noted, for the discussion below.

 

Now, let's talk about the libraries secret passageway! For how could Merlin release the Goblin if it did not exist!

This passageway and it's secret room is unbearably overlooked in this show. Hell, all the secret passageways are overlooked. There are clearly ones Uther knows (the passage way Morgana was using to save Mordred back in season 1) and ones he doesn't know (this one being the prime example).

This one in particular, opens us up to several questions:

**Questions and notes:**

  * Merlin doesn't do a thorough job inspecting the secret room before all hell breaks loose, but one can assume that this new part of the library houses all magical books and items. When were these items and books housed?

  * If these books were housed during the great purge, who was the man/woman who saved them? Were they inhabiting Camelot even before Uther's reign?

  * How many more of these secret rooms can we expect in the library? Just one seems ridiculously tiny for the vast expanse of the library. Maybe the way these rooms were hidden varied from area to area? Or perhaps not anyone ever knew how many secret passages the library contained? Is it possible that many different sorcerers had their own nook in these shelves? Likely Merlin stumbled upon the least creative sorcerer, ha!

  * Merlin finds a freaking _Golbin_! That's a pretty big deal. A straight up magical creature. Who knows what else lies in Camelot walls. I mean, Camelot did house the _Great Dragon_ himself, not too long ago.

  * What do these secret passageways mean for the rest of the castle? How far do they go? Were they used to help escaping sorcerers back in the day?

  * Uther, I can't recall if this was said in show, probably burned most magical scrolls and books that he could get a hold of, or locked them away in the vaults. The ones kept in this secret passageway are significant then. The goblin even used one of them to get Merlin into trouble. This also makes Merlin's book more special. A survivor from what once was plenty.




**Important!** This place is kept safely a secret from Uther, Arthur, and Morgana. So they have no idea of the secret scrolls in the library. Good place for Merlin to hang out? Haha

### Part 2

Merlin's relationship with the castle dweller's of Camelot, what can we say about it? He's gone a long way from being the country bumpkin of Ealdor. In some ways, Merlin is the same as he always was. He's clumsy, an idiot to most, kind, and silly.

How _far_ has Merlin come along in the last three years, though? What do the town's people look to him as? Or the nobles? Or Uther? And most of all, his friends?

lmao, evidently, this episode doesn't exactly answer those questions in many ways, but he has quite a lovely few interactions with people in this episode.

#### Geoffrey and Merlin's relationship:

Geoffrey is an outsider to Merlin's group of friends. They never interact, except in small instances. Geoffrey doesn't think much of Merlin either. What _does_ Geoffrey see in Merlin?

Merlin is a servant, Gaius' ward, and Physician's assistant.

2/3 are actually in Merlin's favor, Geoffrey, seen from his interactions with Gaius, is good friends with the Physician. Besides personal reasoning, Merlin being technically in Uther's court already gives Merlin extra benefits. Merlin is required knowledge for both Gaius _and_ **Arthur**.

It's easier to give Merlin the information he desires, for which ever master he is serving at the moment, rather than question him. This gives Merlin free reign over the library and assistance from Geoffrey, indefinitely.

Geoffrey takes Merlin's foolishness in stride also. He doesn't question Merlin when Merlin causes a ruckus in his library. Just stares pointedly.

#### Gwen and Arthur's relationship with Merlin:

Merlin is placed in several unfortunate scenarios caused by the Goblin in and out of Gaius' body.

The first scenario is the destruction or _spring cleaning_ of Arthur's chambers.

To set the scene, the Goblin runs into Arthur's chambers and looks for gold. After throwing all a matter of things, in every open space of the chambers, he's quite successful actually. Quickly going for the chest filled with gold coins under Arthur's bed. And what a good place that is to hide your gold, Arthur. /s

As Merlin searches under the bed, to his unfortunate luck, Arthur arrives to find the whole room in disarray.

Merlin's response? **Spring cleaning**. 

For a boy with a secret, he's not a competent liar. He is, however, silly and cute.

I can only imagine this as the reason, Arthur so easily accepts such a blatant lie.

 

Gwen and Merlin's experience is much the same. Merlin runs after the Goblin only to find it lurking in Morgana's personal chambers. Throwing all her jewelry unto the floor. Again, Merlin is approached. _Luckily_ not by Morgana, but Gwen. And Gwen's response is merely:

 

 

> I'm really not sure it suits you, Merlin.

Which, rude, by the way.

 

I mean, Merlin could have been stealing from Morgana, and Gwen couldn't care less. haha. I know what you're going to say, she was just joking! But, hey, just a reminder: Merlin stole Morgana's dress in season 2, with barely any questioning from either Gwen or Arthur.

That's some nice support from ones friends.

#### Uther's interactions with Merlin:

They are not profound and, honestly, much the same as they've always been. Uther doesn't think much of Merlin. He doesn't think of Merlin at all, until Gaius has accused him of sorcery. Uther pardons much the same way he sentenced him to a sorcerer's fate.

### Part 3

#### The Goblin, Morgana, and Merlin: What does the Goblin's existence say about them?

Firstly, I'll attempt to list all the behaviors, abilities, weaknesses and personality of the goblin.

**What is this Goblin?**

  * He loves eating and licking gold. He'll do anything he must to get what he wants, which _is_ gold. How, I wonder, does a being like this come into existing? Where do they regularly live. Evidently, it would have to be around gold. Is gold a necessity to live, or have they just earned a flavor for it?

  * How did he come to be in Camelot. Long before Uther's reign, Uther would have known about him. Is he as old as Sigan?

  * Does he have a name? He's not given one.

  * His abilities include: Turning into a ball of light, being able to possess people as a result, he is able to see into the soul of any person (as long as he stares intently enough and presumably through the eyes), can magic poisons or rather _ailments_.

  * His personality includes: loving to throw objects around, loves to lie to and fool people, basks in cruelty towards others: even the innocent and inoffensive, greedy, and chaotic.

  * His power is not specified, but he knows Merlin is stronger than him, so he cannot be too powerful. He likely survives with his quick movement and sly mind more than anything.

  * He also favors nothing in particular but his own greed: treats Morgana the same as everyone else.

  * Despite having a sly mind, he's not particularly intelligent. He chose to live in a Physician's body rather than a King or a Prince or even a Princess. All people he had access to and could occupy at anytime. The second theory is that he enjoys his chaos more than he enjoys his greed. Preferring to cause trouble with Gaius' skin, and Gaius would be caught and executed before he can speak his defense. Leaving the goblin to move on to bigger ideas and slowly going up the ladder, just for kicks. 




**What does this say about Morgana?**

 

 

> I can see deep into your heart, and it's cold. Cold as stone. You play at being Uther's loving ward. You play it so well you fool him, but you don't fool me. You would see Uther dead and Camelot destroyed.

The goblin makes it blatantly clear what's in Morgana's heart. In fact, this kind of interpretation leaves little to the imagination. But for anyone who is still remembers Morgana's portrayal in season one may still be wary and that's fair too.

Personally, I find it too easy to label Morgana in this way. It labels her "them" in Camelot's never-ending battle of them vs. us. And that's just lazy mentality.

_Again_ , what's important to note about the Goblin's personality. He's a liar and he has a wicked tongue. He preys upon people's weaknesses and uses it to his advantage. Instantly, the Goblin realizes that Gaius is a liability for Merlin. Morgana on the other hand has no one in Camelot she loves anymore. Her heart is cold to everyone in it, but her heart isn't cold to her sister, Morgues.

It's better to say, Morgana's heart is filled with fire and rage. She wishes to watch Camelot burn. The fire can also symbolize the love she has for her sister. Strong and dangerous. Devoted.

*If we consider the Goblin's words inaccurate, then perhaps we should consider his ability to see into the soul all together. He threw many words at Morgana that we see through her actions. Does he see memories? Or does he feel feelings. So can you only interpret what Morgana believes herself?

**Merlin's immortality strikes again?**

How good it must feel to be immortal... occasionally. The Goblin _jumps_ straight into Merlin's _mouth_.

 _Jumps_ into Merlin's _mouth_.

His _mouth_.

And stays there. That's a pretty big deal considering when he made a leap into Gaius' ear, Gaius was possessed for the whole episode and had to nearly _die_ to get him out.

The Goblin made a great deal about him not leaving, something about Gaius still being there, _somewhere_.

Now, mind you. This isn't the first time Merlin has been nearly possessed and nothing has happened.

Remember _this_ guy.

He also loved possessing people, until he went into Merlin and got * ~~obliterated~~ encased into his blue heart again.

*can you blame me, that scream in **the Curse of Cornelius Sigan** was _horrifying_.

If you recall, Kilgharrah did the all too helpful ~~not~~ act of breathing on Merlin and knowledging ( _I know that's not a word, sue me_ ) him up.

Back to the present, Merlin was surprised when the Goblin did not possess him, and like the good little sorcerer he is. Merlin spat him out and into the Goblin's lead lined cage. Are we seeing the result of Kilgharrah's magic? Or has Merlin always had this ability. After all, is a death to Merlin's mind, not a death as well? 

It stands to reason that Merlin didn't even need Kilgharrah's help the _first_ time or _ever_ , but I digress.

 

*UPDATE: [Uther Looking Dumb: A gallery](https://postimg.cc/gallery/2gkdikcr4/)

**UPDATE: [Goblin's Gold: A gallery](https://postimg.cc/gallery/2dfd4ilxs/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll are wondering why I always post so late on Sundays (lmao, it aint even Sunday anymore), it's because, apparently, I always have stuff to do on the weekends, haha. Got a lot of stuff done today tho and it feels gooooood. 
> 
> P.S. I hope you love how I analyzed the hell out of an episode that was mostly played for laughs. _Haha_ They shouldn't have given so much vague and interesting material. Also sorry, if you were reading these for my reactions, that doesn't work well without screenshots and I can't post too many of them without exceeding an amount of time I don't have.
> 
> P.P.S I'll edit this later with a collection of screenshots!


End file.
